Wash buckets, the volume of which can be divided into at least two compartments, are generally known. For example, a device such as a partition wall can serve for dividing the volume of the wash bucket into two partial volumes. This partition wall makes it possible to separate clean and dirty mopping water. For example, a wringer may be arranged in the partial volume that holds the dirty mopping water. During the cleaning process, the soiled cleaning textile is initially pre-rinsed in the dirty mopping water and wrung out, and subsequently rinsed in the clean mopping water and wrung out again. This makes it possible to prevent the clean mopping water from quickly becoming polluted, for example, with coarse particles. In known wash buckets, a groove, i.e., a depression, is provided for fixing the partition wall, with the usually planar, plate-shaped partition wall can be guidable and fixable in said groove. With respect to this groove, however, it is a problem that contaminants and, in particular, germs can accumulate in the groove due to its poor accessibility and thereby contaminate the mopping water.